Aqui no hay quien hechice
by frikific
Summary: Los tercera generación se coge un piso de estudiantes y llegan Mirador de Montepinar. Si pensaban que Voldemort tenia peligro es que no tienen ni idea de los vecinas que les esperan. Pese a toda su magia Montepinar se las hará pasar canutas
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo : Cuando mires pisos usa capa de invisibilidad**

Era un día apacible en Mirador de Montepinar, la paz podía respirarse, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione Weasly la mientras evaluaba el piso que había comprado.

Se trataba de un bajo con jardín muy cuco, venía completamente amueblado lo que suponía una ventaja, si bien era un poco pequeño eso era sería fácilmente solucionable usando unos cuentos hechizos de ampliación.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió , si hubiera sabido lo que se le venía encima habría corrido a los brazos de un mortifago a que le hiciera la cruciatus pero el destino tenía planes mucho más crueles para su familia, fue entonces cuando conoció a su primer vecino.

-Hola – le dijo una mujer rubia con el pelo ligeramente ondulado y una cara alargada un tanto ridícula. Le hablaba desde el otro lado de la valla del jardín- ¿Has comprado tú el piso a los del banco?

-Sí, mi nombre es Hermione Weasly encantada de conocerla- respondió en perfecto castellano.

-Vaya nombre ¿eres inglesa? – preguntó la mujer- Perdona donde están mis modales , me llamo Berta y estoy encantada de que se haya mudado una persona con clase a esta comunidad.

-Bueno si que soy inglesa y aunque me siento alagada, el piso no va a ser para mí sino para mis hijos y mis sobrinos que van a pasar un año en este país para venir a unos ...cursos especiales.

La cara de Berta varió durante un instante pero enseguida recompuso su falsa sonrisa.

-Que bien jóvenes, con el tiempo que hacía que no había sangre nueva en el edificio, pues tu cariño no te preocupes que aquí somos como una gran familia, van a estar muy a gusto.

Hermione se quedó satisfecha pensando que había elegido un buen lugar para que vivieran los chicos así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se marchó para poder coger el traslador que la llevaría de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Tiempo después se escuchó un fuerte golpeteó en la puerta del bajo( del otro bajo), un mujer de aspecto místico y con un poco de pinta de hippie.

-Berta que sorpresa, oye mejor que no me interrumpas , porque yo iba a alcanzar la nirvana y claro…

- Eso no importa, que me he enterado de que al piso de en frente van a venir estudiantes y encima ingleses.

-¿Y qué pasa por eso?- preguntó desconcertada

-Reacciona Araceli que eres la presidenta, esos seguro que os llenan la comunidad de vicio y fiestas salvajes. Van a hundirnos en el pecado- respondió Berta escandalizada-Tenemos que avisar a todos los vecinos.

Araceli se limitó a mirarla con una cara que venía a decir que era tonta no , lo siguiente y recitado uno de sus rezos extraños la dio con la puerta en las narices.

-¡Cerrando la puerta a una propietaria! ¡Esto con mi marido como presidente no pasaba!- Gritó ella histérica –Muy bien pues si la presidenta no se quiere hacer cargo yo misma tendré que controlar la situación

* * *

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió y que trataré de tener actualizada aunque puede que tarde un poco. Solo quedadecir que los personajes de "La que se avecina " y los de "Harry Potter" no me pertenecen y solo los uso para divertirme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Un portero , una malvada de segunda y el pequeño pescadero**

-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí – dijo alegremente Rose

La verdad es que el edificio era bastante bonito, puede que eso fuera debido a que desde que había salido de casa estaba como en una nube. Todavía no se podía creer que fuera a vivir durante tres meses con su novio y sus primos, no podía evitar pensar que ese piso sería como su nidito de amor.

-Hola –dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Rose se dio la vuelta y vio como una especie de yonki se dirigía hacia ella

-¿Nos conocemos?-dijo un poco nerviosa

-Tu eres la nueva del bajo ¿no? Pues mira yo soy Coque, se escribe C-O-Q-U-E. El conseje para lo que quieras , siempre que respetes mi tiempo de sueño de 12 horas.

-Encantada yo soy Rose Weasly y ese que viene a darte un golpe por la espalda es mi novio. ESPERA SCORPIUS QUE NO ME ESTÁ ATRACANDO, QUE ES EL CONSERJE.

-Aquí tenéis las llaves –dijo Coque tendiéndoselas- Yo me voy que dejado a Toñin solo en la garita y no quiero que se me vuelva a perder.

Rose miró y vio al niño viendo un programa de intereconomía , eso era un poco raro.

-Que… mono-dijo lo cual era cierto pero no lo hacía menos extraño- ¿Es tu hijo?

-No, es del pescadero del segundo.

-¿Tenéis servicio de guardería?- preguntó Scorpius hablando por primera vez

-No, es que tengo un lio con su madre.

-¿Entonces eres amante de la mujer del pescadero?- preguntó Rose asombrada , normalmente los amantes solían ser más discretos.

-No , lo fui pero es que la madre de Toñin no es su mujer , es una alquilada y yo estoy con ella..uff que lio , me voy a descansar que hace mucho que me fumé el porrillo y estoy bajo de fuerzas.

Sin esperar más invitación la pareja decidió entrar en el portal y tratar de olvidar a aquel extraño personaje. Estaban solos porque al mudarse al método muggle Albus , James y Lily estarían yendo con el camión de mudanzas en esos momentos .

-Esta ropa muggle pica- dijo Scorpius

-No me seas sangre pura, es una bonita experiencia conocer la cultura muggle de otro país mientras asistimos a los cursos intensivos- le regañó Rose.

Antes de que el rubio respondiera se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta del ascensor.

-Puto ascensor- dijo un mujer…peculiar-Una estrella como yo debería salir en helicóptero de su casa y no en ese ataúd metálico.

-Mama-dijo la mujer embarazada que salí con ella del ascensor-Que solo eres una villana secundaria , la estrella de la serie soy yo.

-Que ataque más gratuito, yo soy Estela Reynolds y… ¿ quiénes son estos?- preguntó Estela.

-Somos lo nuevos del primero-dijo Scorpius sin saber qué hacer.

-Encantada , yo soy Lola-dijo dándoles dos besos- ¿Sois pareja?, que bien así podréis salir de parejita conmigo y Javi.

Rose hizo las presentaciones y cuando llegó a la parte en la que decía que eran ingleses la expresión de Lola cambió.

-Con que se refería a vosotros-dijo para si misma-Chicos si veis a una mujer con cara de… de…

-Mal follada-ayudó Estela

-Eso, tened mucho cuidado que esa es un bicho, bueno Rose tienes que venirte un día a conocer a la chupi pandi ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos.

-Hija que vamos a llegar tarde al rodaje, anda ve sacando el coche- le dijo su madre.

En cuanto Lola se fue, Estela les escaneó de arriba a abajo lo que provocó que se sintieran incómodos.

-¿Los Malfoy no erais seguidores de Voldemort?- le preguntó.

-Ya…ya no-dijo Scorpius mientras miraba a una desconcertada Rose ,ambos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Quién era esa mujer?

-Una pena, me chupó un pezón , bueno ya nos veremos jóvenes magos.

* * *

-Nada- dijo Berta- Que tu padre no viene, que sigue de viaje con Enrique.

-Ya lo sé , si llega a estar o vengo- le respondió su hijo.

-Con la cantidad problemas que hay, esta comunidad va a la deriva sin un presidente como manda la Virgen.

Álvaro Recio se ahorró comentarios sobre la "gestión" de su padre( por llamarlo de alguna forma)y se dispuso a abordar el tema que le había llevado allí.

-Mama, he venido para hablarte de la tia Violeta, no me la puedes aparcar en casa para siempre .

-Pero si no molesta nada

-Pues cuídala tú, que ya me ha destrozado la tele dos veces para hacerse un transmisor y hablar con los OVNIS- respondió él enfadado

Además, pensó, el otro día case me rompe la varita. Esto no podía decírselo a su madre por la sencilla razón de que no sabía nada de la magia.

-Hijo yo ahora estoy muy ocupada, tengo que mantener vigilados a los nuevos que seguro que son mala gente- dijo mientras se asomaba por el balcón

- Pero…

-Calla y mira – le ordenó agarrando a su hija y llevándolo al balcón- Hay vienen tres más y además una es pelirroja, el color del demonio ¡Como si no tuviéramos ya pelirrojas suficientes!

Álvaro por su parte se había quedado helado, los había reconocido fácilmente como los hijos de Harry Potter. Pensar que iban a vivir cerca de su madre fue demasiado para él. Solo fue un instante el que perdió el conocimiento, el necesario para encontrarse cayendo y sin tiempo de usar su varita.

Por suerte para él una pérgola frenó milagrosamente su caída salvándole del desastre.

-Ostia terrible-fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo capitulo de la historia, gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior. Se supone que Enrique y Antonio siguen perdidos por el mundo y Judith esta embarazada. Iran saliendo el resto de vecinos poco a poco y la tercera generación ya empezará a integrarse un poco en la comunidad.**


End file.
